Summer Days
by SecretLifeOfUndercoverWriter
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha has to go on a road trip to bring Kagome's mom her car from Tokyo to Osaka, but what had been intended to be a 6 hour drive turned into a 1 and a half week expedition across Japan. It also does not help that they are on bad terms.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not , in any way, shape, or form own inuyasha.

Summary : Kagome and Inuyasha has to go on a road trip to bring Kagome's mom her car from Tokyo to Osaka, but what had been intended to be a 6 hour drive turned into a 1 and a half week expedition across Japan.

* This chapter is pretty much here for one purpose and that is to introduce the characters. It is also intended to give you a sense of the character's personality. So it might seem slow but just stick with it & I promise it will get better! I got so much ideas for this story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was near late afternoon, the sun was high over the beautiful skyline, birds are chirping their wonderful song, there was a nice cool breeze in the sky along with a delicious array of aromas swirling about the air, coming from the little café down the incredibly busy street of downtown Tokyo…

"Kagome! Customer!" yelled a miniature bald man from the back of the employee's only door.

"Got it!" replied a young lady, rushing over and taking her place at the cashier counter, "what can I get you today sir?"

"Give me a medium ice coffee frappachino, extra whip crème and I'll try a blueberry muffin please."

"Of course, right away…and your total is 530 yen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meet Kagome: 

Age:19

-Lives in a fabulous, small but cozy, apartment on the outskirts of downtown Tokyo by herself.

-Has a pretty decent paying job at her favorite coffee shop while working on her dream of becoming Japan's number one jewelry designer.

-love her life, thinks it's perfect the way it is. [No men, No trouble] her motto.

-love to travel also…but maybe not after this summer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Here you go sir," the girl Kagome said while handing the man his order, "hope you enjoy it!"

The man graciously took the muffin out of her hands and quickly sneaked a bite. Almost immediately, his face light up in delight and he looked like he was going to jump for joy on the counter right there and then.

"This is amazing, how did you guys make this?" the customer said, taking another bite of the muffin, "it's like a piece of fluffy heaven that really melts in your mouth!"

"Well, I honestly don't know sir, the boss makes them fresh every morning! He never tells anyone his secret recipes!" the young cashier said with a cheerful smile.

"'I guess that means I'm making more trips down this street while heading to work then." the satisfied business man said while heading towards the door with his coffee and half a muffin in hand.

"Thank you for coming and have a wonderful day sir!" Kagome said as the man exited the scene, a small laughter was heard from behind her.

"Another happy customer huh?" stated the bald man that stood with his arms crossed, and a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Of course, who wouldn't love it here Myouga…great coffee, great food, and great atmosphere…what more can a person ask for?" And it is true, the place has a warm French Café feel to it, one of the many reasons Kagome absolutely love it here, to find another café unique as this is pretty hard…unless you traveled to France, but that's another story for another day.

"That's true," chuckled Myouga.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow boss, my shift is over and there's a huge sale at my favorite store down at the mall," Kagome said while taking of the apron and hanged it on the wall.

She turned around to give her boss a small goodbye wave then proceeded to walk out the door, with cell phone in hand and dialing a number she knew oh-so-well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'hey this is Sango, you know what to do! Leave a message and I'll get back to you!' BEEEEEEEEEP.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meet Sango:

Age: 20

-Kagome's best friend since middle school

-Currently living with her boyfriend of 2 yrs.

-Attending college, full time, wants to major in psychology

-One of her goal in life, recently, is to find out the reason why her boyfriend always groping her, he says his hands are "cursed," while she thinks he is a load of BS that can breathe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sango! I know you're there! Pick up!" an angry feminine voice boomed through the answering machine that laid on the newly polished kitchen table.

A brown haired girl trotted into her kitchen and pick up the phone and answered it, knowing fully well who it was and what she wanted.

"No I'm not…"

"Sango! Your late girl." replied the mad woman.

"Kagome, must we do this every weekend? I'm running low on cash this month, I still need to pay my bill or I'll be sleeping in the dark again."

"doesn't everybody sleep in the dark?…" Kagome asked through the phone, obviously confused by her best friend's statement.

"You know what I mean! I can't sleep without a nightlight…"

"Right…how insensitive of me to forgot."

You see, Sango may be a tough chick and everything, but she has a secret…no one knew about it of course, well maybe her boyfriend…but Kagome did anyways. If you don't get it by now, Sango is afraid of the dark.

"that was cold Kags…"

"I was joking! You know I love you! And I would love you more if you got your butt down here…I'm waiting."

"Fine! Give me 10 minutes to get ready at least."

"Hurry! I'll go grab us snacks real quick."

"thanks Kags, Bye" Sango sighed as she hung up the phone, "I think I need to make a trip to the therapist again…" walking into her bathroom a to get ready for a loooong day that awaits her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-At Kagome's favorite store-

There were clothes flying, shoes soaring through the air, women -young and old- fighting and shouting over various items. Oh let's not forget hair pulling…just kidding, it's not that serious.

On most occasions Kagome would be found in situations like that, it gets ugly sometimes too, but not today…all she was concerned about was her dark leather, Swarovski crystal covered straps, limited edition hand bag that she had hid a week in advance before the sale.

"AH-HA! You are finally mine after long hours of waiting and wanting." Kagome said grabbing the hand bag she so longed for since…a week ago, but the problem was she wasn't the only one who had her hands on it.

"umm excuse me but I grabbed this bag first and I would appreciate it if you would get you filthy hands off this bag before something happens to it." the other woman said, her hands having a strong grip on the side of the bag and struggling against Kagome, who was pulling it towards herself in an angry manner.

"excuse me?…you get you hands off before I rip it off lady, this bag wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for me hiding it here! This. Is. Mine," Kagome replied back heatedly, not ready to back down. It was hers and dang it she will get it!

"do you know who I am? Give me the bag!" the mysterious woman shouted.

"does it look like I care who you are? This bag belongs to me!" and with a forceful yank by Kagome, the bag ripped out of the woman's grasp and, unfortunately, out of Kagome's too, and onto the front desk where an old lady was checking out.

"Oh my! What a cute bag! My niece would love this, I'll take this too please." And with that, the elderly woman paid for her stuff and went on with her business. Away with the bag Kagome wait so long for…and she would have gotten it if it wasn't for that stupid woman who had…'disappeared?…where did she go? Oh if I ever see her again!'

Kagome thought to herself as she searched for Sango.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile in another more upscale part of town, an extravagant affair was occurring, the grand opening of _J'adore_, an art gallery by a world famous artist whose name remains unpronounceable.

The gallery was a site to see, only the best and brightest were invited, if you weren't important, well obviously you wish you were. In the mist of the crowd, two quite good looking guys stood in front of an interesting piece of art, with head tilted to the side, feet steady on the ground, arms crossed in an educated manner, staring intensely into the piece as if observing and interpreting the true meaning of what the artwork could possibly be…

"You call that art?…" critiqued a handsome young man, in a sleek, clean-cut black suit, with long shining silver hair tied in a neat, low pony-tail. Bright golden eyes widen with disbelief, "it's a freakin' toilet painted blue!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meet Inuyasha:

Age: 21

-stubborn headed hottie (half-demon of course)

-was born into the Takahashi family, a world renowned name in the jewelry industry since…long ago.

-2nd heir to the Takahashi "empire"

-absolutely loves his life, but wants something more…he just doesn't know what exactly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hush Inuyasha…stop being so rude, it's art…you could learn a thing or two from it," the spoke the man dressed in a similar attire to the half-demon beside him, "Like how it symbolizes that the artist who made this fine piece of work is at his lowest point in life and that his career is down the toilet and he even painted it blue because blue symbolizes depression and coldness…like Brrrr I'm feeling cold just standing next to it, don't you?" Inuyasha just gave him one pf the are-you-serious-you-moronic-boy-who-make-no-sense-so-you-better-stop-talking-because-you-look-so-stupid-right-now look.

"I don't know why I put up with this abusive relationship…", so Miroku just walked off to a group of giggling women standing at the extravagant cocktail bar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meet Miroku:

Age: 21

-Sango's boyfriend

-Inuyasha's foster brother

-the man with the "cursed" hands…yea "cursed" psh.

-comes from a background of monks

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"keh, stupid perv…I'm definitely telling Sango about this." mumbled the slightly annoyed Inuyasha as he began to walk away from the "piece of art" and headed towards the exit, planning to go home for the night, when a rough hand reach out and grabbed onto his shoulder spinning him around.

"And where do you think you are going son?" a loud voiced boomed.

"Keh, no where…" Inuyasha replied turning away from the exit and face a man about one head taller than him, "dad, whadda ya need?"

"Inuyasha, it is awfully rude to leave so suddenly in the middle of a business party…now you know better."

"Of course I know…I'm just looking for the um…" frantically looking around for a good excuse to tell his father, "um…looking for a…Miroku!"

"Your looking for a Miroku?" asked his father with a skeptical look upon his face and amused eyes.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well alright then, you have fun doing that, even though I didn't know there was other Mirokus here…I always thought that was a quite unique name." mumbling to himself as he smoothly guided across the gallery to his wife and business-type friends.

Living in the high society of life really has its perks, but also comes with many, many…unfortunate things, especially if you are Inuyasha.

"I knew I should have joined the circus when I had the chance…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Preview: Chapter 2 - And so it begins…

"_Don't you think it is going to be so awkward being in a car with a stranger traveling 300 miles from here to Osaka, that's approximately 6 hours away by car!"_

"…_But it's not a stranger dear…It's Inuyasha."_

"_Inuyasha?…the same inuyasha who cut off a chuck of my hair while I was sleeping because I ate the last freakin' cookie?" _

"_Honey, when are you going to forget that?…its actually surprising that you remember it, it was so long ago." _

"_Mom…It was last Christmas!" _

"_Well you needed a haircut anyways sweetheart…think of it as a favor he was doing for you."_

"_MOM!" _


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.

Summer Days: Chapter 2 "And so it begins…"

A/N: I know I had many random things in the first chapter happening, but I never write without a purpose lol everything will fit in together eventually, like I said, I have big ideas for this story so please continue to support it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So how are we planning to approach this situation?" asked a tall, pretty buff business man, leaning back in his big, comfy office chair as he kicked one of leg over the other and crossed them.

It was a quarter past midnight and the moon was shining brightly over the land of Japan. Four mysterious figures sat in a dimly lit room staring at each other intensely. The atmosphere was heavy, mood was serious, and voices, when spoken, were in a serious hushed tone; in fear of someone spying on their secret meeting.

"I say we are over thinking everything. Go with my plan, hire someone to kidnap them. Have the kidnappers to tie them both together, throw them into an old warehouse somewhere and tell them that they cannot eat or go to the bathroom until they agree with our conditions. Kagome won't last long and she will start complaining, which leads to a very annoyed hanyou, who has no other choice but to listen." another deep voice suggested with a sigh of disbelief as to why they are even having this pretty ridiculous conversation in the middle of the night. He was hungry damn it and it was past snack time!

"I agree with you, and you know if we leave a bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of him with the fan blowing the smell towards him, he will give in even fastest." chuckled the first man, "the boy's a sucker for food."

"Oh and if you put Kagome in a humid room, she will have to drink a lot of water, then just have the kidnappers pour water in front of her face…she will no doubt give in. Pour girl will need to go to the bathroom so bad HAHA." retaliated the mysterious man number two.

"Alright then it's decided, this meeting is officially adjourned till further notice. Now my good friend let's go get some Chinese food."

Suddenly, before either one can rush out the door, the two women who had sat there on the side quietly watching the two stupid men interact, jumped up and blocked the way out.

"You guys are funny, so hilarious…not sit your comedic-wannabe butts down this instant. None of you are leaving until we," pointing to herself and her friend standing next to her, "say so."

"Yea sit down, we aren't done here." All of them returned to their original place and took a seat.

"Okay so what do you ladies suppose we do?…Why are we even doing this, this is what you call sticking your nose into places you have no business sticking it in."

"Yea, how come I've never seen you guys stick your noses in flowers or something sweet smelling…it's always crap that you're interesting in."

Maybe it was the hunger that was talking, but both men were up a creek without a paddle now.

Death glares were sent towards the two, now cowering men who wished they had a hole of some sort to jump into and hide for the next hundred years or so.

Immediately knowing what they had to do, looking at each other with a sigh, got on their knees and bowed their as they simultaneously spoke in a monotonous tone…

"We apologize…this is not crap and we, your two unworthy servants, are here to serve our queens unconditionally without questions. Our opinions don't count and never will because we don't know anything."

The two women began to grin sinisterly at the two men as they remain in the shadows of the night, carefully planning out every step that needed to be carry out in order for the success of their plan.

"Hey, can we have code names?" that question was never answered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nightfall was beginning to descend from the skies, it was the perfect time to move in…the most precious item will soon be in the grasp of her palms and she will be the happiest girl alive. Who needs friends? Who needs family? Who needs anything but money? There is no moon in the night sky…Perfect, time to strike.

The girl moved swiftly and mysteriously across the floor, gliding from post to post, her focus only on one thing, the target that laid on the white roman pedestal with the accent light from above shining down on the priceless object. With the light hitting the gem from the high angle, the gem glowed beautifully. It looked so fragile, so light…as if one small breathe can shatter the whole thing to tiny precious pieces. So carefully the girl slipped over to the gem and slowly reached for it…almost there…and her dainty fingers touched the luminescent object painfully slow…but behind her, a shadow figure suddenly appeared and raised a big sharp blade from its sleeve and hovered it over the girl's head. The poor girl turned around just to see the sharp object heading straight toward-

"Peek-a-boo!" busted a women from behind the petrified girl.

"AHHH! Mom? What are _you_ doing? Scared half to death…"

"Oh, well why are you watching a scary movie in the dark by yourself if you hate horror films. I've never understood you young people minds…but anyways I need you downstairs, there is something we need to discuss about the vacation."

"Wait! How did you get in here? The door is locked."

"Spare key behind the pot of flower…Kagome your so predictable honey." Mrs. Higurashi explained as she walked out the door.

"Okay…" _I think I just aged 10 yrs…There was a reason why I moved out. No privacy anywhere. _Turning off the television, she made her way downstairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When she arrived in the living room, Kagome noticed it was unusually quiet for a change,

"Where's everybody? They didn't come with you?"

"See that's what I need to talk with you about." Her mom looked nervous, eyes darting back and forth between the door and Kagome a couple of times before she continued to inform her daughter of the news, "I need you to take my car down to Osaka, I sold the car to my friend down there and she wants the car as soon as possible."

Kagome was not liking where this was going, "but I can't drive…you know that."

"Yes I know, I just want you to keep the car safe, someone else will be driving."

"Don't you think it is going to be so awkward being in a car with a stranger traveling 300 miles from here to Osaka, that's approximately 6 hours away by car!"

"…But it's not a stranger dear…It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?…did I hear right?…the same inuyasha who cut off a chuck of my hair while I was sleeping because I ate the last freakin' cookie?"

"Honey, when are you going to forget that?…its actually surprising that you remember it, it was so long ago."

"Mom…It was last Christmas!"

"Well you needed a haircut anyways sweetheart…think of it as a favor he was doing for you, you look so gorgeous now honey!"

"MOM! How could I seat in a car for 6 hours with an overly insensitive, immature, obnoxiously egoistical, eggs for brains, jerk face like _Inuyasha_…he chopped off a portion off my hair because of a cookie, what will he do if I made him mad again? Throw me into the jungle and let wild animals eat me alive while he stands there filming it for his amusement?"

"Oh Kagome, you and your wild imagination, no such thing will happen. It's six hours…it will pass by so quick you will wish it could've been a longer ride."

"Oh I doubt that, why don't you just drive down there? It is your car mom."

"I forgot to tell you we rebooked our flight, me, your dad, Souta, Grandpa, and the Takahashi's, excluding Inuyasha of course, are leaving in 30 minutes, unfortunately there are no more available seats on this flight…"

With a look of devastation on her face, Kagome asked in a calm, serious, deadly tone "Are you serious…you know how much I don't like him!" Flaming blaze were radiating off of her, one step and she will explode like a mine bomb.

"Yes, well be a good girl, Inuyasha will be here tomorrow to pick you up…the car's already cleaned out and ready to go! Well I have to leave now if I want to get to the airport on time. Bye darling! See you there." Her mother quickly ran the house before something drastic happened and just as she close the door, a loud scream and glass shattering was heard from the other side of the door, no doubt that was Kagome's doing_…"She will thank me later for this hehehe paradise here I come," _she calmly thought as she walked over to the Takahashi's limo that was waiting for her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-At the Takahashi Estate-

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in." said a young man from inside the room. Opening the door, a little green creature came trotting in. "Master Inuyasha, your father wishes to speak to you. He is in the garden with your mother, and they said not bring any weapons of any kind and/or anything sharp and pointy."

Looking up from his laptop with a curious raised eyebrow, he answered the little green butler, "tell them I'll be right down Jaken."

_Keh. I wasn't going to bring any thing with me, but now I'm suspicious… _

Closing his laptop, he grabbed the pointiest object closest to him and walk out the door.

_Wonder what they are up to…this time._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha walked into the garden where he can spot his parents sitting near the beautiful architectural water fountain in the center of the area. Full bloom flowers of all sorts were abundant and surrounding the married couple. Roses, Daisies, tulips, you name it, it's present.

Inuyasha paused for a moment and just looked at his parents. He felt a sense of envy wash over him. They seem so happy…so in love. He wanted that kind of happiness. _Now is not the time to think about that. _Shaking off the unwanted feeling, he tightly wrapped his fingers around the paintbrush he grabbed earlier, the only pointy object in his reach at the time, and continue to maneuver over to his parents.

"Why did Jaken say not to bring anything sharp down here? I got a paintbrush…don't mess with me!"

A loud chuckle erupted from as he took his wife by the hand and walked towards Inuyasha. There was a mysterious gleam in his eyes, while his wife looked like she was about to explode with giddiness. His mother released her husband's hand and rushed towards Inuyasha and pulled him to the garden tea table.

_They are definitely up to something… _

"Come here my baby boy!" His mom spoke as she pushed him to sit down, "I have last minute news about our trip."

"Okay. What is it and am I going to be using this paintbrush to stab someone?" Inuyasha said cautiously.

With a fake shocked expression on her face, she immediately grabbed his paintbrush and tossed it backwards, "Oh well deary, no need for violence! It's all nonsense."

"Out with it! Wadda ya need?" Inuyasha said getting irritated by the seconds passing by.

"That is no why to speak to your elders. If your going to be like that then fine, needs her car taken down to Osaka, your driving Kagome." It came out like a command more then anything.

Inuyasha just sat there with a blank face and stared at his parents. Then with a strong unnecessarily force, the young Takahashi suddenly pushed his chair back and stood up, scaring the two person that was sitting in front of him.

He continued to look at them for about a minute or two before opening his mouth,. You can see the two adult's eyes brighten up with hope, but then dim down as the hanyou closed his mouth again, not saying at word. Again, he stared. Another minute passed before his lips broke into a smirk and said, "Okay."

To say it shocked them was the understatement of the year. They were so sure he would freak out…

"Wait! Your not going to ask any questions or anything?" It was very strange of him. Inuyasha certainly turned the tables around on them, "don't you want to know why?"

"Just one question…why can't she drive herself?"

"Because she doesn't know how to drive yet. Oh and we are leaving for our flight in about 30 minutes when the Higurashi get here. Just go over to Kagome's apartment tomorrow around noon, she's still packing today."

"Ok. No problem." And with that said, Inuyasha just began to walk out of the garden. A slow smile crept upon his face, there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

_Wonder what's he up too…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He was in a wonderful mood this morning, oddly the whole situation didn't bother him at all, in fact, it's only 9 in the morning and he's already gone. As Inuyasha drove down the streets to Kagome's place he found himself whistling and humming to himself while admiring the passing scenery. With his window down, Inuyasha could hear the birds chirping, and the rising sun's rays felt so warm against his skin. _Surprise, surprise Kagome, ready or not, here I come haha._

Parking his red Nissan 350z in the front of Kagome's apartment, Inuyasha walked to a pot of flower, he pulled out a key and unlocked her door. _So predicable…_

Taking in a deep breathe, he took in her scent. _Most wonderful smell ever, reminds me of a warm day in Spring. _"Eh wench where you at?"

He found her sleeping the day away in her room. He almost felt bad for waking her up. Leaning down towards her ears, Inuyasha whispered lowly, "Kagome my love, wake up."

Mumbling something in her sleep, she got a hand and tried to smack his face away, "inuyasha…"

_Huh, she's dreaming about me? _He felt a tug upon the corner of his lips.

"Inuyasha, so annoying…eat chicken poo…idiot…" Kagome let out a small, but noticeable giggle, while grabbing her blanket tighter and turn her back towards Inuyasha.

His eye began twitching as the smile completely fell off his face. Now he doesn't feel so bad for what he is about to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Preview: Chapter 3 - "What am I?"

"_Why can't I just drive down there with the car and you just take the plane?"_

"_because…I'm afraid to go by myself, I'm afraid of heights…"_

"_Fine then, you drive and I take the plane…it's not that long of a ride by car."_

"_I would but…"_

"_but what?…can't drive," he said jokingly, with a small chuckle, already knowing the answer to his own question but he wanted to tease her, "oh come on! you can't seriously say you've never drove a car before."_

_Kagome made a pouty face and crossed her arms, "It's not funny! So stop laughing." _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: So what do you think of the story so far? I need some feedback here! Lol :D

Thanks to all my reviewers! && to my friend who went on my account and messed around on it. I don't trust you no more! Lol jk

Stay tune for the next chapter!


	3. Too Osaka?

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. **

**Summer Days: Chapter 3 "Too Osaka?"**

**A/N Kagome Mom's name is Kaiyo…since I do not know her mom's real name; sorry!**

**And sorry I took this chapter off this morning, I noticed that I was missing a part of the story, but now I wrote it and yea. It's back on. Don't forget to review and tell me whatcha think! PEACE&LOVE**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**Wake up wench!" Inuyasha screamed into her ear.**

**Fluttering her eyes open as though it was a sweet, soft voice that had awoken her, kagome looked up to the figure that was basically standing over her as she sat up. Kagome then proceeded to stare at him for a good minute or so before giving him a slight smile, she fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head. **

"**it was just chicken poo head…hehe…funny…" she breathed out, "headless chicken…get you…Inuyasha…"**

**Inuyasha just stood up, his piercing amber eyes never left the girl sleeping in front of him.**

**He was speechless, what is wrong with this girl? She is the most evilest creature he had ever met…did that just even make sense? She got him making up words. **_**Even in her dream she is coming up with weird ways to get rid of me.**_

**Then the hysteria began.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**On the first class flight to Osaka- 2hrs till landing time.**

"**I cannot believe that worked!" a woman in her mid 30's said as she made herself comfortable on the plush seat with a glass of champagne in one hand. **

"**I know right," replied another woman who also made herself comfortable on the seat across from her, "although I feel kind of bad Izayoi, tricking them like that."**

"**It's all their fault in the first place, they absolutely are smitten with each other and yet too stubborn to do anything about it, we are just giving them a little…push in the right direction right?" the women known as Izayoi said as she poured herself another half full glass of bubbling champagne. **

"**in all my years I've known you, never have I guessed you were this mischievous…I love it! You are the best friend ever indeed."**

"**Cheers Kaiyo! To the best mothers in the world."**

**Both women began giggling away as they toasted to a job well done…so far.**

**Meanwhile in the pilot cabin, two men sat listening to their insane wife plot out a devious plan that even they, successful and ruthless business men, could not have though about. Well they could have thought about it, they just would not do it because even they are not as cruel as that. Women are vicious…especially their wives. Thank goodness they were on their way to the beach, at least they will be able to really relax after this whole mess. Hopefully, at least. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Inuyasha fell onto the floor of Kagome's room in pure exhaustion. He could not, in his right mind, believe that he could not wake up this wench! He has tried everything in the book; banging pots and pans, yelling the house was on fire, squirting water on her face, nothing worked. Jumping up and down on her bed was his last attempt to get her up but that didn't work out so well, that's why he is laying on the floor breathing hard. Her mattress…Tempurpedic, she did not move an inch.**

**Finally finding the energy to push himself to stand, he decided to gave up. The great Inuyasha, giving up…a phrase he does not like associated with his name.**

**Inuyasha turned away from her and looked at the door, wanting to walk out and get something to eat. At least he made an effort to wake her up and if she did not wake up and has no one to drive the car, so what? Like he cares, it's not his problem but what the heck? **

"**WHY WON"T YOU WAKE UP?" He was extremely frustrated and could not understand how a person can be such a heavy sleeper. Yea he is a heavy sleeper too but come one, it's like she's dead or something…**

**Marching up to the sleeping girl, he checked to make sure she was still breathing…just in case you know…everything was perfectly normal with her. Inuyasha have had enough of this nonsense, normally he would never ever put his hands on a women with out their permission but…"Wench are you deaf? Why are you so stubborn?" Inuyasha pinched her nose lightly and tugged it from side to side, knowing it would annoy her so much she would probably wake up. Why didn't he try his in he first place again?…**

"**Would you stop that? I've been awake okay!" Kagome suddenly sat up making Inuyasha jump five feet into the air before landing flat on the floor once again, "you know…you're a very persistent and annoying jerk. I have been awake since you woke me up the first time, and I am assuming you found the key huh?"**

**Not even bothering to get up from his current sitting establishment, he asked her "Well then why did you not say something? I wasted so much energy on you…and you are very predictable you know that? Flower pot, keh."**

"**I wanted to see when you would give up, of course you didn't being the pest you are, so I decided to wake up before you do something stupid…you really think I would just lay there with my guard down with you in the same room? After what happened last Christmas…not likely!" **

"**Keh. You were the one who took the last cookie...don't blame me for your inconsiderate choices of mistake in life."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**After Inuyasha practically dragged Kagome out of her bed and into the bathroom, he grabbed the luggage she had next to her closet and put it in the trunk of the car they were to bring down to Osaka.**

**Now it brings them to the actual beginning of the trip.**

**Inuyasha was inspecting the car while Kagome leaned up against it watching him with a plate of steaming hot pancakes in her hand. Hey she was hungry!**

"**Now remind me why can't I just drive down there with the car and you just take the plane?"**

"**because…I'm afraid to go by myself, I'm afraid of heights…"**

"**Fine then, you drive and I take the plane…it's not that long of a ride by car."**

"**I would but…"**

"**but what?…can't drive," he said jokingly, with a small chuckle, already knowing the answer to his own question but he wanted to tease her, "oh come on! you can't seriously say you've never drove a car before."**

**It's official, Kagome has never blushed so hard from pure embarrassment before today, and to the person who she disliked more then buying clothes then having to return them because they do not fit her, but that's another story for another day. **

**Kagome made a pouty face and crossed her arms, "It's not funny! It's not that I haven't **_**drove**_** a car before, I have a license for your information…" **_**and driving go karts from video games count right?**_

"**How would you have your license and not know how to drive?" Inuyasha asked her.**

"**Well, I never found it necessary to drive anywhere. I take a taxi from my apartment to work because it's so hard to find a parking spot downtown, the shopping center is around the corner so I could walk, the park is just-"**

"**Excuses, my parents told me…Idiot, the whole point of knowing how to drive is so you can go and leave as you please, don't have to wait for anyone." Inuyasha said with an annoyed look on his face.**

**Feeling her mood worsen, Kagome just gave up the fight, there was no way they were going to get going if they kept fighting like this so she just settled for a death glare at him. It didn't matter because he seemed unfazed and walk over to the car. **_**What does he know anyways? It's not like I don't want to learn…it's just no one has ever taught me. My dad taught me everything I needed to know to get my license, but after he died just a few weeks after in that car accident…AH! Stop thinking about it Kagome, just ignore him.**_

**And from that point on no words were spoken until Inuyasha checked everything to make sure the car was all good and ready for the long trip while Kagome sat on her porch staring at him, well more like shooting him glares while she stabbed her poor pancakes into tiny little pieces, pretending it was Inuyasha. Hearing the harsh clash of metal against porcelain plate coming from her only made him smirk more, thinking of all the fun he is only to have on this road trip. **_**She gets mad so easily…so cute.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**The first twenty minutes of the trip was full of uncomfortable silence. Mostly on Kagome's part though, but that was because Inuyasha had a big grin on his face ever since they left her house and it was starting to creep her out. He has never acted like this around her before, he actually looks like he enjoys begin trapped in the small confinements of this car with her. He was all…happy and smiling…and nice…and stuff. Very, very creepy. **

'_**He is up to something…kami help me now, only 5 hours left till freedom.'**_

"**Hey you want to listen to the radio?" Inuyasha asked, taking his eyes off the road for a spilt second and glanced her. **

"**sure…" Kagome answered.**

**She reached towards the volume dial to turn it up at the same time Inuyasha did too and their hands touched. But instead of letting go, Inuyasha grabbed her hands for a brief second before taking his hands away. Kagome just sat there blushing like a virgin bride. **

"**I…umm…so, what do you want to listen too?"**

"**oh, I don't care. You choose." Inuyasha shrugged, not really caring, all he wanted was to relive some of the intense atmosphere in the car, even though it was his fault.**

**Kagome stopped looking at Inuyasha and gave her attention to the radio, turning the dial to many different stations but not one channel she wanted to listen to so she just gave up and turned it off. **

"**What's wrong? Why did you turn it off?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Nothing good is on…"**

"**Were you looking for anything in particular? This is a radio, they can't read minds stupid."**

"**That made no sense and I was searching to see if they had any funny talk show host thing on…I haven't laughed today." Kagome whispered while turning her head to her window and stayed silent.**

**Inuyasha was obviously confused and was about to say something when he looked back at the road and saw a scenery unfamiliar to him. They were not even traveling on asphalt anymore, this was dirt road they are on. The place was overshadowed by large trees, almost blocking out the sun completely in some parts where he could see. Inuyasha slowed down and stopped on the side of the road. **

"**Why did you stop?" Kagome asked.**

"**Look around and tell me where we are." he crossed his arms and looked over to her.**

**Checking the place out from her seat in the passenger side for a good while, she answered, "oh, we are in a forest it seems…"**

"**Oh, is this place what they call a forest? NO DUH, OBVIOUSLY IT IS A FOREST! A CHICKEN WITHOUT A BRAIN COULD TELL ME THAT!"**

"**Why are you yelling at me for? You are the one driving sheesh." **_**I knew he couldn't be nice for too long…he will go crazy if he did.**_

"**Who was the one who told me the directions? You are the one holding the map wench!"**

"**What are you talking about?…I don't have a map."**

"**Then how are you getting the directions!" **

"**Oh, this was in the car," reaching into her purse, she dug out a small piece of yellow note paper, "it is shortcuts to get to Osaka, mom must have left it in here for us."**

**With a growl, Inuyasha stepped out of the car and looked around for any signs, just something to tell him they are going in the right direction because he had a feeling they were…**_**no we are not lost.**_

**Returning to the car, he told Kagome to hand him the piece of paper she was looking at. **

**Inuyasha skimmed over the note she gave him.**

"**It says keep driving on this road until you see a sign that says 'To Osaka', then turn right so let's just try it out." Kagome told him, even though in the back of her mind, she knew they should have turned the car around and go back to Tokyo to get some legit direction and a map. Her mom is not so trustful sometimes.**

"**Okay, but if we get lost, it's all your fault." Taking her word for it, Inuyasha pulled back onto the road and keep driving, occasionally glancing around for any signs that might randomly pop up on the sides.**

"**Oh Inuyasha…" **

"**What wench?"**

"**chickens don't talk…"**

"**What are you going on about now?"**

"**You said earlier that a chicken without a brain could tell you we are in a forest, technically chickens can't talk."**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Yes Inuyasha?"**

"**Stop talking."**

"**Right."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**As the couple drove further into the unknown forest, a figure dress in black from head to toe step out from the hidden side of a shady tree, "Hey boss, I did what you asked. Everything is going as planned, what's the next step?," the figure spoke onto the cell phone.**

**A deep chuckle could be heard from the other line, "Good, good, continue with the next step, and keep a location on them at all times got it?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Until next time…PEACE&LOVE. Review! :D**


End file.
